Mary (Ib)/IceBite
"You want ME to help you! YES! Alright, alright! Don't worry, I'll do my very best! I mean, I'm still linked to the Fabricated World, so I can always call upon help from there! Now, let's get going! We have bad guys to beat!" - Mary's Recruited Message Bio Over a century ago, the magical artist Guertena Weiss painted his last portrait, a girl with blonde hair and a green frock. Guertena spent his final days entering his 'Fabricated World' to spend time with this little girl, who became a daughter to him, before he finally died. With Guertena's death, Mary, as Guertena's newest and most well-painted portrait, became the most power individual in the Fabricated World, its nearly-undoubted ruler. After a century of solitude and loneliness, the girl, whom Guertena named 'Mary', encountered new people from the real world. She grew to love these new friends, but realized the only way she could spend more time with them was for her to escape the Fabricated World, and to do THAT, one of them would have to take her place in the Fabricated world. Therefore, she worked to trick them into having one of them stay in the Fabricated World... ...At least until Iso-8 struck the world, and she and the group she'd grown fond of was attacked by an Iso-8 Mutant that had entered the Fabricated World. Angered by the entity trying to kill her friends, Mary killed it in turn, thus inadvertantly earning her freedom, without sacrificing either of her friends. However, exposed to Iso-8 before her departure, Mary and her friends gained powers. Mary's powers revolve around the Fabricated World, allowing her to summon creatures from it, bring tools and equipment from it, or use portraits or even crude drawings as gates to travel through it. Of her group of friends, Mary is inarguably the most violent, more willing to settle for killing her foe, than just wounding and subduing them. Stats *Health: 50 *Stamina: 145 *Attack: 33 *Defense: 20 *Accuracy: 30 *Evasion: 22 Costumes Painted Mary (Default Costume) *Class(es): Infiltrator *Passive(s): **Fabricated ***Immune to Psychic and Radiation attacks ***Weak to Fire attacks ***Stuns self when inflicted with Burn Christmas Mary *Class(es): Infiltrator, Tactician *Passive(s): **Fabricated ***Immune to Psychic and Radiation attacks ***Weak to Fire attacks ***Stuns self when inflicted with Burn **Merry Christmas! ***Immune to Ice Attacks ***Cannot be afflicted by Chilled or Deathfrost Halloween Mary *Class(es): Infiltrator, Blaster *Passive(s): **Fabricated ***Immune to Psychic and Radiation attacks ***Weak to Fire attacks ***Stuns self when inflicted with Burn **Trick or Treat! ***Takes reduced damage from Magic attacks ***Cannot be afflicted with Bane ***When Recharging, will apply a random buff to self and allies Attacks *Level 1: Palette Knife **Attack Type: Melee, Slashing **Charge Time: N/A **Attack Buffs: ***Deadly Crits ***Follow-up Attack **Debuffs: ***Bleeding (3 Turns) ***Wide-Open (3 Turns) ***Remove Buff *Level 2: The Mistake! **Attack Type: Summon, Magic **Charge Time: 2 Turns **Attack Buffs: ***Summon Attack ***Hemorrhaging Attack **Buffs: ***Rebuff ***Magic Shield **Debuffs: ***Off-Balance (3 Turns) ***Cornered (3 Turns) ***Tenderize (3 Turns) *Level 6: Tele-Portrait **Attack Type: Buff, Debuff **Charge Time: 3 Turns **Buffs: ***Fabricated Ambush (20% chance to avoid attack, then counterattack, applying Internal Bleeding) (3 Turns) **Debuffs: ***Mind Games (3 Turns) *Level 9: Fabricated Apocalypse **Attack Type: Summon, Slashing, Melee, Magic **Charge Time: 3 Turns **Attack Buffs: ***Catastrophic ***Exploits Shields ***Exploit Attrition ***Finest Hour! **Buffs: ***Agile (3 Turns) ***Strengthened (3 Turns) **Debuffs: ***Bane (3 Turns) ***Dark Void (3 Turns) ***Painted Panic (This character's attacks cannot crit and this character's stats are lowered by 2) (3 Turns) Team-Up Bonuses *Alias-Less *Arcane Arts *Bloodlust *Body Swap *Dr. Dolittle *Fabricated BFFs - Ib and Mary, Garry and Mary, or Garry and Ib teamed up *Familiar *More Human Than Human *Natural Born Killers *Orphanage *Portable *Red in the Ledger *Sovereign *Street Level *Tinfoil Hats Gallery Mary Not Portrait.png|Mary - Painted Costume 2013_cr01.jpg|Mary - Christmas Costume Halloween Mary.png|Mary - Halloween Costume Category:Heroes Category:Non-Marvel Category:Female Category:Video Games Category:Infiltrators